


The End

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Moonlight Sonata (Poetry from the Adventure Zone) [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A poem about how all tales must end, Also me crying, Since we are coming to the end of the Balance Arc, Sort-of, TAZ: Balance, To help slack the pain, because of Merle's prophecy, spoilers for episode 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: The Balance Arc is drawing to a close, and the end feels almost inevitable now.  Here is a lyrical poem about stories, and heroes, and endings, and how all of those shape us.





	The End

Don’t cry when the story ends  
It can’t go on forever  
And someday soon our heroes win  
And our ties to them will sever

We’ve arrived at the end of days  
And the stories are all told  
It’s time to pick up shield and fight  
‘Cause the future’s for the bold

We know our win is destiny  
And we know that we must fight  
We set ourselves against the dark  
And the ever-hungry night

So don’t cry when the story ends  
It can’t go on forever  
And someday soon our heroes win  
And our ties to them will sever

We’ve arrived at the final hour  
As the tale must ever fade  
It’s time to bare our weapons  
‘Gainst the very final shade

We know our story echoes now  
Past the place where we will lie  
And dawning in this moment  
Is a peaceful, open sky

So don’t cry when the story ends  
It can’t go on forever  
And someday soon our heroes win  
And our ties to them will sever

We’ve arrived with the storied song  
To the place, our tale must end  
And it aches against our barest-bones  
Like the passing of a friend

We know their win is destiny  
And our time is growing thin  
But the ending of a story only  
Lets the next begin

So don’t cry when the story ends  
It can’t go on forever  
And someday soon our heroes win  
And our ties to them will sever

\-----

If you want to hear the rhythm of the poem, you can find it on [ my SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-740809433/the-end)


End file.
